Le Veritaserum - Dramione
by Warriors2710
Summary: Un samedi matin, Drago Malefoy décide d'aller embêter Harry, Hermione et Ron. Il joue à Action et Vérité avec eux mais la partie tourne à son désavantage. Il veut refuser l'action mais il a trop de fierté. Le serum de vérité le condamne à avouer le secret qu'il ne veut surtout pas dévoiler, surtout pas alors qu'elle est là...
1. Partie 1

Drago Malefoy était assis à la table des Serpentards, un café à la main. Il passa l'autre dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer tout en baillant. C'était un samedi matin et il était neuf heures. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir, ses pensées étant trop occupées... Il observa ses Gryffondors "préférés" rentrer dans la Grande Salle et se diriger vers leur table. Il avait une de ces envies de s'approcher d'eux, juste pour elle...pour être plus près d'elle. Il finit tranquillement son café, refusant de se presser un matin de week-end. Il fut vite rejoint par les autres Serpentard. Pansy s'assit à côté de lui et s'accrocha à son bras.

-Drago ! Tu es parti tôt de la Salle Commune, je te cherchais !

Il ne répondit rien, exaspéré. Il préférait réfléchir à quel coup faire aux Rouges et Or. La Serpentarde continuait de parler, mais dans le vide, car Drago ne faisait même pas semblant de l'écouter. Il ne savait pas si elle s'en rendait compte et il s'en fichait. Son meilleur ami, Blaise, s'assit à sa gauche.

-Bien dormi, Drago ? demanda-t-il, coupant la parole à Pansy.

La brune lui jeta un regard outré. Drago articula silencieusement :

"Putain qu'elle est chiante" tout en le remerciant d'un regard. Le métisse leva les deux pouces en l'air, comme pour dire 'de rien', en étouffant un fou rire. Puis le blond reporta son attention sur les Gryffondors. Ils avaient fini de déjeuner. Les deux garçons étaient assis à côté, la seule fille du groupe en face d'Harry. Drago posa sa tasse sur la table et se leva. Il partit vers ses ennemis sans un regard vers les amis de sa maison. Les trois lui lancèrent un regard noir dès qu'il arriva. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione d'un air détendu -s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors l'horrifiait mais il fallait bien qu'ils les embêtes- et lança à Harry :

-Hey, le balafré ! Tu t'amuses bien avec tes copines ?

Il gratifia Ron d'un coup d'oeil tout en prononçant le dernier mot. Ce dernier rougit furieusement.

-Dégage, Malefoy, dit le Survivant.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir ?

Il ricana. Pour qui se prenait-il, ce Potter ? Il le haïssait depuis leur rentrée en 1ère année. Depuis qu'il avait refusé son amitié et n'avait pas serrer sa main.

-On veut pas te voir ici, la fouine, cracha Ron.

-Du calme, la belette. Qui refuserait d'être en ma si belle compagnie ?

-Bon, Malefoy, intervint Harry. Un petit pari, ça te dit ?

-Ah ! En voilà un qui veut bien faire affaire avec moi. Dis-moi.

-Tu joues avec nous à Action et Vérité. S'il y a une question à laquelle tu refuses de répondre, ou une action que tu refuses de faire, ton gage sera de ne plus venir nous voir.

Alors c'était ça ? Il devait jouer à un jeu moldu ? Il posa le coude sur la table et posa sa joue dans le creux de sa main et scruta son ennemi de toujours.

 _Un Malefoy ne refuse pas un pari._

-Mhh. Et si je fais tout, je peux continuer autant que je veux ?

-On verra ça...

La voix d'Harry vibrait de colère : il allait le lui faire regretter. _Et je gagnerai ce pari coûte que coûte_ , pensa le Survivant. _Si cela peut nous faire gagner le calme pendant le reste de nos années à Poudlard...il suffit de trouver un de ses points faibles..._

Drago esquissa un sourire narquois. Il avait hâte de voir comment Potter allait se venger.

-Action ou vérité ?

 _De toute façon, il ne trouvera rien qui pourra m'humilier ou m'énerver au point qu'il le souhaite_ , se dit Drago, très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire perdre la face à Potter et ses amis.

Il fit mine de réfléchir puis s'exclama :

-Vérité.

-Est-ce que tu sors avec Pansy ?

-Non.

Facile. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait lui faire peur. Il était déjà sorti avec Pansy, mais pas longtemps. Elle était trop collante pour lui. D'ailleurs, elle continuait de le coller.

Harry fulminait. Il commençait par des questions pas trop embarrassantes, pour mieux surprendre le serpent plus tard. Drago regarda Ron, en face de lui.

-Action ou vérité, Weasmoche?

-Vérité.

-Tu es déjà sorti avec une fille ?

Le roux rougit encore plus, si cela était possible. Drago ricana, content qu'une simple question comme celle-ci l'énervait.

-Non.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Drago.

L'autre ne répondit pas, trop occupé à le foudroyer du regard. Drago avait remarqué que Lavande s'intéressait beaucoup à Weasley, en ce moment... Granger aussi avait remarqué et elle paraissait plutôt jalouse. Bien évidemment, il n'y voyait que du feu.

Les tours passèrent. La partie était ennuyante, trop calme pour Drago. Ils posaient des questions qu'il ne trouvait pas embarrassante du tout, donnaient des actions qui ne le faisait même pas rire.

Quand ce fut une nouvelle fois son tour, il décida d'ajouter un peu de piquant dans la partie.

-Potter. Action ou vérité ?

-Action.

Le Serpentard avait prévu son coup. C'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il dit :

-Bois cela et réponds à une de mes questions.

Il sortit une petite fiole contenant du liquide transparent. Harry l'examina, l'air méfiant. Ses amis paraissaient désapprouver, mais c'était le jeu et il voulait gagner, pour avoir la paix. Il la prit et avala le contenu. Drago ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à poser une question mais le brun le devança :

-Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Tu es tellement beau, tellement courageux...je t'admire. Tu es mon héros.

Harry grimaça, après avoir prononcé ses phrases d'une seule traite.

Drago sentit les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Allongé sur le banc, il était mort de rire. Il essaya de se redresser en s'accrochant au rebord de la table, mais impossible : il riait trop. Même, il pleurait de rire. Ses épaules étaient secouées par le rire et son visage rouge. Il dégringola sur le sol, sans faire attention aux regards des autres élèves tournés vers lui. Les deux amis d'Harry étaient figés, les yeux écarquillés. Ils tournèrent la tête vers Harry, qui semblait un peu bizarre, et Drago, qui se roulait par terre. Ce dernier finit par se rasseoir et sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Malefoy ! rugit Harry.

Il semblait avoir reprit ses esprits. Il lui lança un regard noir, le rouge aux joues. De colère ou de gène ? Harry se demandait ce qu'il lui avait-il fait boire, pour raconter des conneries pareilles.

 _Ah, si les regards pouvaient tuer..._ songea Drago.

-Je suis ravi que mes charmes marchent, mais désolé, tu n'es pas mon genre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Détends-toi, le binoclard, c'était une potion pour raconter n'importe quoi. Enfin, j'espère que ce n'était pas du serum de vérité...

Il examina la fiole et en sortit une autre.

-Je ne pense pas m'être trompé.

En effet, sur l'autre figurait un papier où était inscrit en grosse lettre "VERITASERUM". Il entendit Hermione dire que c'était interdit, mais l'ignora superbement.

-Tant que personne n'a changé l'étiquette de fiole.

Il afficha son sourire en coin, que le Golden Trio trouvait si insupportable. Ron et Hermione pouffèrent. _Weasley a l'air un peu furieux contre moi...mais Granger rigole dans sa barbe, la traîtresse._ En effet, Hermione avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche et faisait mine de tousser. Drago dissimula à peine un sourire espiègle.

-À toi ! dit-il, un air innocent plaqué sur le visage.

-Action ou vérité, Malefoy ?

-Tu es censé choisir une autre personne.

-Je m'en fou, ce n'est pas dans les règles.

-Bon, comme tu préfères. Action.

Harry lui prit des mains la fiole et l'indiqua à son ennemi.

-Tu vas boire cette potion. Et nous raconter ta vie.

Drago pâlit. Boire du veritaserum ? Sûrement pas...

-Alors, tu as des choses à cacher ? demanda Harry

-Non, répliqua Drago.

Cependant, il ne semblait pas sûr de lui. Avait-il peur ? Drago soupira. Pourquoi avait-il commencé cette partie d'Action et Vérité avec le trio d'or, déjà ? Il avait fait ça juste pour impressionner Potter et ses amis. _Et aussi pour_... il chassa cette pensée. Le garçon se fit un masque d'impassibilité : hors de question qu'ils voient ses doutes.

-Allez...tu n'es pas un Gryffondor, donc tu n'es pas courageux. Mais tu es quand même un Malefoy. Et les Malefoy n'ont pas peur des défis. Tu es obligé, de toute façon.

Le Serpentard grogna et arracha la fiole des mains de son ennemi. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la fiole. Redoutant le pire, il avala lentement trois goutes du sérum de vérité. Avec un peu de chance, Potter lui poserait des questions sur Voldemort et ses acolytes. Il ouvrit les yeux et Harry sourit d'une façon cruelle, digne d'un Serpentard.

-Es-tu un Mangemort ?

Il en était sûr. Il allait forcément poser cette question. Il fut un peu soulagé. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il refusait d'avouer.

-Non.

Il ne voulut pas continuer pourtant ses lèvres bougèrent toute seule.

-J'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas à cause de...

 _Oh non._

Il essaya de résister, mais c'était tellement compliqué. Il ne voulait pas le dire, non il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient au courant. Maintenant, il allait devoir leur avouer et ça le tuait rien que de l'imaginer.

Une voix cria dans sa tête : _Ne dis rien ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent !_

-A cause de quoi, Malefoy ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Hermione qui lui demanda. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Il voulut lui balancer un "La ferme, sang-de-bourbe. " mais ne réussit pas. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à cause de l'effort et il les ferma. Ses ennemis furent surpris de voir cette expression de douleur sur lui. Il tenait tant à son secret... qu'avait-il à cacher ?

Il continua de lutter mais les mots sortirent quand même contre son gré :

-A cause d'elle...

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne voulait pas la regarder sinon ils comprendraient de qui il s'agissait. Il voulut s'empêcher de poursuivre mais impossible.

-Parce que je l'aime.

Les trois furent surpris mais il ne le vit pas. _Non_ ! vociféra la voix dans sa tête. S'il l'avouait, il ne pourrait plus jamais s'approcher d' **elle**. Et ça le ferait souffrir.

Drago pensa à s'enfuir. Le Veritaserum lui faisait dire la vérité mais il ne l'empêchait pas de fuir. _Je ne suis pas un lâche. Mais ils ne doivent pas savoir._ Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva, mais Ron le prit par la manche et l'empêcha de partir.

-Interdit de partir, la fouine ! Qui aimes-tu ?

Drago tourna la tête, les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues.

-Personne...

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et il avait dû faire beaucoup d'effort pour prononcer ce seul mot. Mais ça ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Le trio continua de le fixer et il serra les dents. Ron le tira pour qu'il s'assoie mais il dégaga son bras. Il allait être obligé d'avouer. La potion l'obligerait à répondre. Il s'étonnait de ne pas l'avoir dit depuis le début. Il est très dur de résister au Veritaserum mais il résistait tellement fort...

Putain mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas fermé sa gueule ? Pourquoi il n'était pas resté à sa place sans les approcher ? Maintenant qu'il en était là, il ne pouvait pas faire contrôle Z. Aucun retour en arrière possible. Il aurait dû refuser cette action. Il enjamba le banc mais Ron le rattrapa une nouvelle fois par le bras. _Tu vas abimer ma chemise_ , siffla le blond dans sa tête. Mais les larmes striaient son visage, la douleur déformait ses traits, la souffrance compressait son coeur. Il était incapable de prononcer une seule insulte, incapable de faire du sarcasme. Il ne voulait pas qu' _elle_ le voie comme ça, il ne voulait pas avouer. Surtout pas.

 _Voilà, regardes ce que tu as fais, Malefoy. T'as sorti ta fierté, comme d'habitude, et t'as fais que des conneries. La prochaine fois tu fermeras ta grande gueule. Sauf qu'il y aura pas de prochaines fois. Tu l'approcheras plus, c'est fini,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Ron, lâche-le, ordonna Harry.

-Oui, c'est sa vie privée, dit Hermione. Lâche-le.

Le rouquin n'obéit pas.

-Tu les a entendus, lâche-moi... dit Drago, la voix faible.

Il n'en fit rien. _Je suis prêt à te supplier, Weasley, lâche-moi, pitié..._

Elle allait le savoir, elle le saurait mais rien ne changerait. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pitié de lui, mais jamais elle ne l'aimerait. Elle se contenterait de le détester toujours plus, parce qu'après tout c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis le début. Tout ça à cause de lui, sa putain de fierté, son obéissance à son père et son éducation qui l'interdisait d'être ami avec des sorciers qui n'ont pas le sang-pur.

-Dis-le nous, ordonna Ron.

-Tu veux que je te le dise ? Ok !

Il tourna furieusement la tête vers Ron. L'effet de la potion paraissait ne jamais s'arrêter. Il ne résisterait jamais assez longtemps, de toute façon. Il passa les jambes de l'autre côté du banc, prêt à partir, desserra les poings, étendit ses doigts. Puis il leva la main vers la jeune fille brune près de lui.

-Elle. Ça te va ?

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux. Hermione le regarda, étonnée et très gênée.

-Tu voulais savoir de qui je suis amoureux, c'est bon t'es content ? Oui, c'est Granger que j'aime.

Il baissa la main et avant même que l'un d'eux disent quelque chose, il s'enfuit en courant. Au diable le pari, ils avaient gagné. Plus jamais il ne les approcherait. Il avait trop honte.

Il courut jusqu'au parc où il s'assit dans l'herbe encore mouillée.

-Merde ! hurla-t-il.

Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles, représentant sa haine, la tempête qui se déchaînait dans sa poitrine, dans son coeur, dans tout son corps.

Il se maudit de l'aimer, il se détesta pour être un Malefoy. Il sortit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit. Bientôt, l'encre coulait sur le papier, la plume bougeait presque toute seule, il écrivit à une vitesse affolante toutes ses pensées, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

"Je l'aime. I love her. Je l'aime. I love her. Je l'aime. I love her.

C'est tout ce que je sais. Non, en fait je sais aussi qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais. Que tout le monde dans Poudlard sera bientôt au courant. Mes parents le sauront aussi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mon père va me tuer. Mon père, qui a toujours tracé mon chemin sans demander mon avis. Mon père, à cause de qui j'ai failli devenir mangemort et qui va me torturer en apprenant pourquoi j'ai refusé. Déjà que ce n'était pas joyeux du tout quand j'ai dis non au "grand seigneur des ténèbres". Il est prêt à tout faire pour lui, même à se traîner à ses pieds. Les Malefoy ont une fierté, quand même. Par Merlin, je ne voulais pas l'aimer ! Je ne voulais pas !

Si seulement je pouvais refuser de l'aimer !

Maintenant c'est fini, elle le sait, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? Sûrement pas m'aimer, je peux vous l'assurer ! Pourquoi Merlin, pourquoi j'ai accepté ce jeu ? Je suis un idiot !

Et pourquoi dès le début je les ai insultés ? J'aurai pu devenir amis avec eux, mais non, Saint Potter a refusé mon amitié et mon égo en a pris un coup. Granger, ou Hermione (je l'aime et je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler) était une Sang-de-bourbe, et comme les Serpentards les détestent, je n'ai pas voulu être ami avec elle ! Puis Weasley était une "famille sans argent, sans fierté" comme disait mon père.

Tout ça à cause de mon père, cette famille ! Si je n'étais pas un Malefoy, je n'aurai pas de problèmes dans ce genre ! Je respecterai les Sangs-purs, comme les Sang-mêlé, les Sang-de-bourbe, les pauvres, mais non, il m'a appris à faire attention au sang, comme si ce n'était que ça qui comptait !

Je le déteste !

Tout ça à cause de mon père ! À cause de ma famille ! De ma lignée ! Même de ma maison !

Pourquoi les Serpentards sont si mauvais ?

Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle ?"

Quand il écrivit la dernière phrase, une larme coula sur le papier et Drago le déchira. Il lâcha les deux morceaux dans le vent féroce et les regarda s'envoler à travers le parc de Poudlard. Puis à bout de force, il se laissa tomber sur le dos.

Seul, il resta allongé là et pleura de rage et de tristesse, attendant que tout s'apaise.


	2. Partie 2

Drago leva difficilement les paupières. Il était allongé dans son lit, encore tout habillé. Ses yeux plissés fixaient le mur.

 _Ne pense pas à elle._ Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à se faire saigner. _Ne pense pas à elle._ À peine se réveillait-il qu'elle était déjà dans ses pensées. _Ne pense pas à elle._ Il finit par regarder sa chambre sans même se redresser. Il essaya de ne pas songer à la journée précédente, mais sans succès. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher **son** regard, **sa** voix de s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Quand il avait dit que c'était elle, la fille qu'il aimait, elle l'avait regardé. Elle avait rougi, il l'avait trouvée terriblement craquante. Mais surtout son regard était étonné, presque choqué. Il avait de suite comprit qu'elle ne voudrait pas de lui. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, comment pourrait-elle l'aimer, de toute façon ?

Tout autour de lui lui rappelait son amour. De son reflet dans le miroir à sa chambre saccagée. Après avoir écrit sur ce parchemin, il était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'il était préfet : il avait une chambre seul. Il n'était pas allé manger le midi. Il n'était pas sorti non plus le soir, à l'heure du dîner. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il allait devoir sortir un jour ou l'autre. Il avait pensé à se laisser mourir de faim ou bien de soif. Mais l'amour le détruisait déjà assez bien quand ça. Non, il continuerait de vivre et de souffrir. Après tout, il le méritait pour l'avoir insultée depuis leur première année.

Quand il était rentré dans sa chambre, il était resté figé près de la porte. Son regard avait glissé sur son lit fait, sur son bureau bien rangé, sa table de chevet où reposait une lampe et son armoire où étaient rangées ses affaires. Le visage d'Hermione était encore dans ses pensées. Soudainement, il avait eu un accès de rage. Il avait défait son lit, balancé derrière lui la couverture et les draps. Les feuilles empilées sur son bureau s'étaient retrouvées déchirées et éparpillées sur le sol. Il avait jeté sa lampe contre un mur, renversé la table de chevet puis avait ouvert son armoire pour mettre tous ses vêtements par terre.

Ensuite, il s'était effondré contre son lit en pleurant. Il avait passé la nuit à sangloter, serrant ses jambes contre lui. Puis vers cinq ou quatre heures du matin, il s'était hissé sur son lit. Il avait fermé les yeux et avait tenté de dormir. Il n'y était arrivé qu'environ deux heures après.

 _Je vais encore passer la journée dans la chambre,_ pensa-t-il.

Au même moment, à travers sa porte, il entendit le préfet de Serdaigle dire :

-Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer.

-Je vais juste voir mon pote, fous moi la paix !

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Blaise. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas pris la peine de taper, comme d'habitude.

-Salut, Dray !

Un grognement lui répondit. Drago pensa vaguement qu'il ne fallait pas que Blaise le voit dans cet état, mais il se contenta d'enfoncer la tête dans son oreiller en fermant les yeux.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu hier, après le déjeuner. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Drago grimaça. Il essayait d'oublier mais évidemment, cet imbécile le lui rappelait.

-Granger, c'est ça ?

Il avait beau nier le fait d'être amoureux d'elle, Blaise était loin d'être aveugle. Cela faisait quelque temps qu'il avait remarqué les regards que Drago envoyait à Hermione. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer.

-Ok, explique-moi.

Il voulait juste tout oublier. Hors de question qu'il raconte à qui que ce soit que ses pires ennemis étaient au courant pour son attirance envers celle qu'il faisait souffrir depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il ne pourrait plus jamais croiser le regard d'un seul d'entre eux sans avoir honte. Il ne pourrait plus jamais la regarder. Plus jamais s'approcher d'eux. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée. Jamais il n'avait autant pleuré. Surtout qu'il pleurait très rarement.

-Drago ?...

Le blond serra les poings alors que son ami le secouait par l'épaule.

-Je sais que tu dors pas. Alors lève-toi, on va dans la Grande Salle pour faire une blague à nos amis les Gryffondors. Après, ça ira mieux, tu verras.

-Tu comprends pas, dit Drago, en relevant un peu la tête, la voix cassée. Plus de blagues, plus rien.

-Comment je pourrais comprendre, si tu ne m'expliques pas ?

Drago baissa les yeux. Il se tordit les doigts, se mordit la lèvre puis finit par raconter l'histoire. Par moment sa voix partait dans les aigus, ou bien il donnait des coups de poings dans son lit. Malgré tout, Blaise ne bougeait pas, ne l'interrompait pas. Il l'écoutait. Quand il eut fini, Drago se rassit (il ne s'était pas rendu compte de s'être levé) et il s'efforça de respirer avec calme.

-D'accord, dit Blaise. T'as plus qu'à aller la voir.

-Quoi ? T'es fou !

-T'es timide ou quoi ? Si tu veux l'avoir, faut que tu fonces mec.

-Je ne l'aurai jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Je le sais, c'est tout. Elle voudra pas de moi.

Son ami le regarda, l'air déterminé.

-Bon, tu vas commencer par aller prendre une douche.

Drago grogna, sans conviction vu que Blaise le poussa vers la salle de bain. Il s'y engouffra et verrouilla la serrure. Dans le miroir, son reflet paraissait le dévisager. Il avait des cernes bien visibles, les yeux injectés de sang. Les cheveux en batailles. Il était horrible à voir. À croire qu'il s'était transformé en zombie pendant la nuit. Il soupira d'un air morne puis se décida à écouter son meilleur ami. Il se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. La fraîcheur de l'eau le fit frissonner sans vraiment lui remettre les idées en place. Peu à peu, l'eau devint tiède et Drago commença à se frictionner avec du savon. Il se frotta vivement les bras, essayant de se débarrasser de la saleté, comme si ses sentiments pourraient partir avec. Il se lava les cheveux, les dents puis sortit enfin de la douche. Il se rhabilla de la même manière que la journée précédente, ne jugeant pas utile d'aller chercher d'autres vêtements. Une goutte coula le long de sa nuque, le faisant penser aux larmes dégringolant ses joues la veille. Il s'essuya les cheveux avec une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain.

-Allez, on y va ! s'exclama Blaise dès qu'il le vit.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la Grande Salle sans dire un mot. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, Drago se figea net. Blaise le tira par la manche, mais impossible.

-J'peux pas.

Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Comment allait-il faire ? Et si elle venait lui parler ? _Drago, calme-toi._ Il n'y arrivait pas. Par Salazar, comment avait-il pu se fourrer dans cette situation ?

-Dépêche, on va louper le petit déjeuner.

Impossible. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Même ses doigts ne remuaient plus. Ils étaient crispés sur son pantalon.

-Dray, s'il te plaît. Tu peux y arriver.

Drago finit par se laisser emmener par son ami, qui le tira à l'intérieur. Automatiquement, il regarda la table des Rouges et Or. Cela faisait au moins cinq ans qu'il avait ce réflexe. Ce jour-ci, il trouva que c'était une énorme erreur. Il croisa directement le regard du Trio. Était-ce de la pitié qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux, ou bien de la haine ? Il détourna les yeux, gêné.

-Fais pas ton timide, fit son ami.

-J'ai besoin d'elle, gémit-il.

-Alors fais lui savoir.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire ? Un " _Nous"_ ne sera jamais possible.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Bien sûr que non ! Jamais on ne pourra avoir les mots "couple", "Drago" et "Hermione" dans la même phrase.

Le basané secoua la tête.

-Il faut que tu sois sûr de toi. Si tu n'y crois pas toi-même, ça ne pourra pas marcher.

Ils s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, un peu plus à l'écart que d'habitude. Blaise se servit avant de jeter un regard au blond, qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il prit une tasse de café qu'il posa devant Drago. Ce dernier marmonna un merci et saisit la tasse. Il but une gorgée puis la reposa. Pendant une minute, aucun ne pipa mot. Blaise mangeait à sa faim, Drago regardait dans le vide. Soudain, une tête brune débarqua et fonça sur le blond.

-Dray !

Drago était déjà énervé, il ne supporta pas cette voix aigu dans ses oreilles. Il la poussa sans ménagement. Pansy protesta d'un petit cri et s'éloigna, l'air vexé. Blaise ne dit pas un seul commentaire. Doucement, Drago leva les yeux vers la table des Gryffondors. Les deux garçons parlaient à voix basse, lançant quelques fois des regards vers lui, l'air énervés. Hermione tournait le dos au Serpentard, il ne put donc pas voir son expression. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte comme une furie. Pendant une seconde, il eut peur qu'elle vienne vers lui. Quelques jours plus tôt, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais à présent cette idée le terrifiait. Il se haïssait d'être aussi peureux. Aussi...amoureux. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle sans même lui jeter un regard. Il baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de café. La voix de son ami interrompit ses pensées.

-La vie est trop courte pour attendre que les autres viennent vers nous.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Drago ne lève les yeux.

-Quoi ?

L'autre soupira.

-Va la voir.

Le blond secoua la tête. Combien de fois allait-il devoir se répéter ? Blaise ne comprenait rien à rien ! Sa fureur menaçant d'exploser une fois de plus, son visage se déforma en une grimace. Il grogna tout en serrant les poings. Puis il se décida finalement à répondre.

-Elle ne voudra jamais de moi.

Sur cette phrase, il se leva et partit vers la sortie. Avec l'impression que tout le monde le regardait, il ouvra la porte et sortit.

Assailli une fois de plus par ses pensées, sa gorge se serra. _Mon plus grand secret, c'est que je l'ai toujours aimée. Et maintenant, ils sont au courant._ Il se retourna et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà loin de la Grande Salle.

Encore une fois, il pensa à elle. Les larmes lui montaient déjà. _J'vais encore pleurer. Je suis vraiment pitoyable._ Il ploya sous le coup de la douleur mentale. Il avait envie de crier. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur en étouffant un cri. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Si quelqu'un le voyait comme ça, il perdrait toute sa réputation. Mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire à présent. Il se mit à sangloter, la tête entre les genoux, le coeur battant à lui faire mal. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de l'oublier ?

Au bout d'un moment, alors que ses pleurs ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés, des bruits de pas retentirent. Il leva la tête. Avant même d'avoir pu se lever, elle apparut. _Merde_. Avec tous les élèves de ce collège et tous les couloirs existants, il était obligé de tomber sur **elle**. Elle se figea dès qu'elle le vit. Il s'imagina à quoi il devait ressembler : les yeux rougis, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, le visage déformé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit comme ça. Elle ne devait pas le prendre pour une faible. Il s'appuya sur le sol pour se relever. Et il courut. Il prit à droite, encore à droite, puis enfin à gauche. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait lui échapper. Il s'arrêta net et avisa une porte. Sans plus réfléchir, il tourna la poignée. Fermée. Il sortit sa baguette avec un peu de mal, ses mains tremblant encore. Il pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura :

-Alohomora.

Après deux essais, la serrure émit un petit bruit, et la porte s'ouvrit. Drago s'y engouffra avec hâte. De suite après être rentré, il ferma la porte, la baguette dirigée vers la serrure.

-Collaporta.

La serrure cliqueta une nouvelle fois et il secoua la poignée. La porte était bien verrouillée. Il se retourna vers la pièce pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Une simple salle de classe vide et sombre. La baguette encore en main, il la pointa vers une chaise et le nom d'un sortilège lui revint en tête.

-Confringo !

L'objet visé explosa en une gerbe de lumière orange. Il tapa du poing sur une table, qui résista. Avec un grognement de fureur, il s'agenouilla pour s'asseoir sous la table. Bon sang comme il en avait marre ! Il avait l'impression de passer à ses journées à faire la même chose : s'énerver, frapper, détruire, pleurer, se recroqueviller. Quelle faiblesse était-ce que d'aimer ! Il espérait que ce ne deviendrait pas sa routine. Tous ses amis s'en rendraient compte, même les professeurs. Il ne voulait pas passer pour que le gars romantique, qui a le coeur brisé et qui pleure toute la journée. Mais bon, au fond, c'était ce qu'il était réellement, non ? Mis à part le côté romantique... Ses doigts tapotèrent le sol alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses pensées sombres comme la nuit. Soudain, il entendit un bruit très léger. Puis lentement, la porte s'ouvrit. Méfiant, il observa le triangle de lumière apparu au sol, puis l'entrée. Il crut faire une crise cardiaque. Son coeur rata un battement, s'emballa. Il se sentit déjà devenir fou, perdre tous ses moyens. Hermione était debout devant la porte, la main droite négligemment posée sur le cadran. Il déglutit difficilement, immobile. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir encore une fois. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, sans faire de geste brusque, comme s'il était un animal sauvage qu'elle voulait rassurer. Son regard dériva vers sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais ?

Il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il saignait. S'inquiétait-elle pour lui ? Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait voulu fracasser une table à cause d'elle. Comme c'était compliqué d'être à côté d'elle...elle ne paraissait pas comprendre ça. Alors lui parler, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en avait pas le courage. Elle continuait de le fixer, imperturbable. Alors il grommela une réponse. Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un 'non'.

-Drago.

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Par Salazar. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle l'avait appelé _Drago_. Pas _Malefoy._

-Regarde-moi.

Il leva légèrement la tête et elle s'agenouilla. Les prunelles bleues-grises du garçon rencontrèrent celles d'Hermione, couleurs chocolat. Son coeur fit un bond. Il voulait à tout prix chasser les papillons dans son ventre. Arrêter de la

regarder de cette manière. Arrêter de fixer ses lèvres. Il avait sûrement cette lueur dans ses yeux, cette lueur qui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien amoureux d'elle. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour parler et Drago eut une forte envie de l'embrasser. Par instinct, il se pencha un peu plus vers elle.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

 _À ton avis ?_ Pourquoi posait-elle une question comme ça ? Elle connaissait la réponse. Drago soupira en essuyant ses mains moites sur son pantalon. Il ne répondit rien, pourtant elle ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

-Je ne comprends pas. Tu m'aimes, non ? Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à être loin de moi ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil. Que voulait-elle dire ? Que quelque chose était possible entre eux ? Aussitôt, il écarta cette pensée. Jamais elle ne l'aimerait. Il devait le retenir, ne pas s'enfoncer dans ses rêves. Sa respiration s'accéléra, malgré ses efforts pour rester calme. Leurs prunelles s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois et Drago laissa tomber les barrières qu'il s'était construites, ne faisant rien pour les retenir. Il s'autorisa à s'approcher d'elle, un peu plus, alors qu'elle le fixait toujours, comme si elle cherchait à lire ses sentiments dans ses yeux. Le connaître rien qu'en le regardant.

-Tu sais...murmura Hermione. On pourrait essayer.

Drago sentit son coeur s'enflammer. Avait-il bien compris ? Elle voulait essayer ? Il se sentait près de l'évanouissement. Son coeur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Une migraine semblait déjà pointer le point de son nez. Non, il avait dû se tromper. Même s'il semblait rêver, elle s'approchait bel et bien de lui. Il ne pouvait plus résister. Il l'avait fait assez longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il se pencha vers elle et pendant un instant, ils restèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, figés. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se rapprochèrent d'un centimètre de plus pour unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, Drago sentant son coeur sur le point d'exploser. Il ne rêvait pas, non, absolument pas. Il était bien en train d'embrasser celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours. L'amour l'assaillit, ne faisant rien pour l'en empêcher. Le baiser devint fougueux. Hermione était assise sur les genoux de Drago, la main se baladant dans ses cheveux tandis que ce dernier la tenait par la taille.

Et c'est ainsi que le Serpent et la Lionne retombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre.


	3. Partie 3

Drago n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un tel sentiment puisse exister. Pour lui, l'amour était seulement quelque chose le faisant souffrir, le rendant faible. Pourtant, alors qu'il embrassait Hermione, il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus que ça. Hermione n'était pas sa faiblesse, mais bel et bien sa force.

Au bout d'un moment, ils s'écartèrent doucement. Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux, s'efforçant de se remettre de ce baiser.

-Promets-moi de ne pas me repousser dès que les choses deviennent compliquées, dit Hermione après quelques secondes.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant, avant de les ouvrir à nouveau. _J'en suis capable,_ pensa-t-il _. Je ne suis pas obligé d'être un lâche et de partir au moindre problème._

-C'est promis, chuchota-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui fit chavirer son cœur. Le Serpentard lui rendit son sourire en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

Hermione se releva et elle lui tendit la main. Il l'accepta et se fit relever.

Et dire que pendant le déjeuner, Blaise le poussait vers elle. Drago s'entêtait à dire qu'elle ne voudrait jamais de lui, qu'à ses yeux il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Visiblement, il avait tort. Tellement tort...

-Est-ce que tu veux le dire aux autres ? le questionna Hermione en le regardant.

Drago déglutit en imaginant la scène. Du côté des Serpentards, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop : tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était l'avis de Blaise et il le connaissait déjà. Mais en revanche, côté Gryffondors, il était anxieux à propos de leurs réactions.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione baissa les yeux, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Drago patienta quelques instants, puis elle dit :

-Je sais que Ron et Harry auront du mal à l'accepter. Mais plus tôt ils sont au courant, mieux c'est.

Drago hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-C'est parti, alors.

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor sortirent de la salle de classe. Leurs amis devaient encore être en train de déjeuner. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione tendit sa main vers Drago, qui l'observa avec hésitation. Puis il prit sa main et la serra, continuant d'avancer.

Ils finirent par arriver devant les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle et se décalèrent pour ne pas être visible par les élèves.

-Bonne chance, souhaita Drago à Hermione en lui lançant un regard.

Elle paraissait à la fois déterminée et anxieuse. Elle esquissa un sourire, le regardant à son tour, puis elle chuchota un merci. Drago la contempla pendant un instant, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser timidement. Elle lui rendit son baiser, puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

Hermione fut la première à rentrer dans la Grande Salle, observée par Drago qui était inquiet. Ron et Harry ne l'accepterait jamais...ils se détestaient mutuellement, depuis toujours... _Et c'est de ma faute_ , songea-t-il. _Je suis un idiot..._ Mais c'était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. À présent, il devait arrêter de jouer au con avec avec les deux Gryffondors et les respecter.

Drago prit une inspiration puis rentra à son tour. Se forçant à ne pas regarder à l'autre bout de la salle, il se dirigea vers la table de sa maison tout en cherchant Blaise. Le serpentard discutait avec animation avec les collégiens qui l'entouraient. Drago s'avança vers lui et Blaise leva la tête.

-Ah, tu es de retour !

Il hocha la tête et fit un mouvement du menton en direction de la porte.

-Ça te dit qu'on sorte d'ici ? J'ai un truc à te dire.

-Est-ce que ça concerne ce dont on parlait tout à l'heure ?

Drago roula des yeux. Évidemment que c'était à ce sujet...

Ils sortirent tous les deux, mais avant de sortir Blaise ne manqua pas de se retourner vers le trio d'or.

-On dirait qu'ils vont te sauter à la gorge, remarqua Blaise avec un rire. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es parti ?  
-Et bien, on peut dire que maintenant, on est ensembles.

Blaise leva les sourcils.

-Avec Granger ?

Drago hocha lentement la tête en essayant de ne pas sourire comme un idiot.

-Enfin ! Je pensais que tu n'aurais jamais le courage d'aller la voir.

-En fait, c'est elle qui a fait le premier pas.

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice et Blaise laissa échapper un autre rire.

-On dirait que les Gryffondors sont parfois plus courageux que nous.

Il put à peine finir sa phrase que des bruits de disputes résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Les voix se rapprochant, ils les reconnurent immédiatement et le cœur de Drago failli s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi tu acceptes de lui donner sa chance après tout ce qu'il a fait ? cria Ron, en proie à une fureur sans nom.

-Je... commença Hermione, mais Ron s'éloignait déjà en direction de Drago.

-Toi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a dit pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec un enfoiré comme toi...mais je te promets que je ne te laisserai pas la manipuler, Malefoy !

Harry attrapa son ami par les épaules et le tira dans les escaliers, alors qu'il continuait à vociférer des insultes envers le Serpentard. Drago baissa la tête, honteux. Il reconnaissait que la belette avait raison...

Hermione observa ses amis partir avec tristesse et Blaise se tourna vers le nouveau couple.

-Je suis sûr que Weasley changera d'avis.

-Je ne le garantirais pas, souffla Drago d'un air embarrassé.

Blaise lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et les laissa seul, devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Hermione lança un coup d'œil à Drago avant d'attraper sa main pour le mener en dehors du château. Sans dire un seul mot, ils partirent dans le parc de Poudlard et trouvèrent un endroit où s'asseoir.

-Weasley a raison. Pourquoi me laisser une chance ? Je ne suis pas un mec bien.

Hermione baissa un instant la tête, prise dans un tourbillon de sentiments. Drago pouvait presque nommer chacun d'eux. Elle était énervée que Ron et Harry soient si dur avec lui, mais elle le comprenait. Puis il y avait autre chose...

-Je pense que tout le monde a le droit à sa chance. Tu peux devenir quelqu'un de bien, Drago. Et...

Elle s'approcha si près de lui qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser rien qu'en avançant la tête de quelques millimètres. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

-Je dois avouer que je t'ai toujours trouvé attirant, finit-elle avec un sourire.

Drago ne se gêna pas pour faire ce dont il mourrait d'envie : il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Peu importe qu'ils soient dans le parc, assis dans l'herbe, visibles à la vue de tout le monde. Il avait passer sa vie à refouler ses sentiments. Il était temps qu'il assume...et il y était prêt.

Prêt à assumer son amour pour celle qu'il embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Parce que peu importe qu'elle soit une Gryffondor, une sang-de-bourbe, il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	4. Partie 4

Déjà deux mois. Deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble. Tout n'allait pas pour le mieux, après tout rien n'est parfait et chaque couple a des disputes, mais malgré tout ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Drago n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait un jour avoir tout ça : une petite-amie telle que Hermione, qu'il aimait profondément et qui l'aimait en retour une vie paisible, tel que le moment qu'ils étaient en train de passer alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur son lit dans un silence confortable.

La tête posée sur l'oreiller, la main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, il la regardait. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son torse, l'oreille tout près de son cœur, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés d'eux-même. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de l'observer, elle et ses cheveux bruns, son visage doux et ses lèvres qu'il désirait tant.

« Pourquoi tu me fixe ? » marmonna Hermione sans ouvrir les yeux.

Drago, pris en flagrant délit, fit semblant de rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te fixe pas. »

La Gryffondor releva la tête en le regardant de ses yeux marrons. Drago ne put s'empêcher de s'y perdre, dans ces yeux pleins d'amour et de joie, mais il prit garde à garder un visage innocent.

Hermione ne répondit rien, à part un sourire, puis se releva légèrement pour l'embrasser. Drago sourit à son tour.

« Tu devrais arrêter de mentir, Drago Malefoy. »

Le dénommé haussa un sourcil, avant de poser ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione pour la faire pivoter. Ainsi, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, appuyé sur les mains.

Son nez frôla le sien et son sourire devint provocateur.

« Je ne mens jamais, mademoiselle Granger. »

Il lui déposa un léger baiser dans le cou et elle rit.

« Tiens donc, je ne te crois pas. »

Sans répondre, Drago la regarda dans les yeux. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il se sentit prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments. Évidemment, elle était déjà au courant, mais la déclaration avait été forcée par Weasley.

Il embrassa son cou, puis sa mâchoire et sa joue, tout en disant d'une voix entrecoupée par les baisers :

« Est-ce... tu me croirais... si je te disais... »

Il se stoppa un instant avant d'embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres.

« ...que je t'aime ? » finit-il enfin et il se sentit libéré d'un fardeau.

Hermione le regarda fixement d'un air indéchiffrable. Drago eut soudainement peur : avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Elle l'embrassa alors avec férocité, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Je t'aime aussi, espèce d'idiot, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres, le surprenant.

-Dans ce cas-là, je suis soulagé. » dit-il sur le même ton.

Une voix venant de derrière sa porte interrompit soudainement leur conversation.

« Dragooo ? Rhabillez-vous, je rentre ! »

Hermione le poussa d'un coup sur l'épaule et il se retrouva sur le dos, assis près d'elle. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et Blaise apparut, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez ? demanda-t-il avec un petit mouvement de la tête pour les désigner.

-Non ! » répliqua immédiatement Hermione d'un ton indigné.

Sans demander la permission, le basané entra dans la pièce. Hermione se recula sur les draps verts jusqu'à cogner son dos contre le mur derrière elle.

« Allez, Dray, lève-toi, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner. »

Ce fut Hermione qui se leva à sa place.

« Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. »

Elle embrassa brièvement Drago sous les yeux de Blaise qui fit une expression faussement émerveillée, avant de lui dire d'un ton moqueur :

« À bientôt, _Dray_. »

Blaise ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué avant de tendre un doigt accusateur vers elle :

« Comment oses-tu voler ce surnom ? »

Elle rit avant de sortir et Drago se sentit envieux de leur relation. Il ne pourrait jamais faire ce genre de blagues avec Potter, même s'ils se respectaient à présent. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, pas même de la complicité, seulement un respect mutuel rien que pour Hermione.

Et inutile de parler de Ron. Il était complètement immature, Drago ne voulait même pas lui adresser un mot. D'ailleurs, le roux s'entêtait à ignorer Hermione et à s'éloigner dès que Drago s'approchait du groupe.

« Sors de tes pensées, Drago ! » l'interpella Blaise en se jetant sur son lit.

Drago soupira en s'étendant de tout son long.

« On ne devait pas aller manger ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de parler. »

Le blond fit la moue, le bras sous la tête.

« Tu as la fille que tu as toujours voulu. Quel est le problème ?

-Weasley. » lâcha-t-il.

Un silence les entoura, puis il le brisa pour continuer :

« Puis Potter. Et moi-même.

-Potter ? Je pensais que les choses s'étaient arrangées avec lui. Et puis, toi-même ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

-Tout est de ma faute, tu sais. Si je n'avais pas passé mon temps à insulter ces Gryffondor, on n'en serait pas là. »

Blaise fixa le plafond, en pleine réflexion.

« Arrête de t'en vouloir, finit-il par dire.

-Elle m'améliore, Blaise. Et malgré toutes mes erreurs, elle est toujours là. Mais je ne suis toujours pas devenu un type bien.

-Tu es un type bien, Dray, tu n'arrives juste pas à l'accepter.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? »

Blaise tourna la tête vers lui, esquissant un sourire.

« Elle t'a pardonné, mec. Elle est toujours là après tout ce temps...

-Seulement deux mois, l'interrompit-il.

-Après ces deux mois, se reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, et crois-moi c'est déjà beaucoup. Si tu n'étais pas bon pour elle, Hermione t'aurais déjà viré. »

Drago soupira d'un air morne.

« Tu as sûrement raison. »

Le silence les enveloppa une nouvelle fois pendant quelques minutes, puis Drago se racla la gorge, prêt à déballer son sac.

« Tu sais, elle me rend heureux. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais j'ai l'impression que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je ne mérite pas ce bonheur, je ne la mérite pas. Elle mérite quelqu'un de mieux, qui ne l'a jamais insulté, quelqu'un de courageux.

-Tu n'es pas parfait, personne ne l'est. Avec tous les efforts que tu as fait dernièrement, crois-moi, tu la mérite. Et après tout, elle ne veut pas un garçon brave et aimable, elle veut que le garçon qu'elle aime, et c'est toi. »

Le blond sourit à l'entente de ces mots et un souvenir lui revint en tête.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, avoua-t-il.

-À Granger ?

-Non, au ministre de la magie. Bien sûr que oui à Granger ! Combien de fois vas-tu encore me poser cette stupide question ? »

Blaise laissa échapper un rire.

« Je voulais juste te faire rire. Je sais bien que tu n'aimes personne d'autre qu'elle. »

Grâce à Blaise, Drago était soulagé, mais malheureusement certains problèmes étaient toujours d'actualité. Par exemple, comment dire à son père qu'on sort avec une Gryffondor, de plus Sang-de-bourbe, quand celui-ci s'appelle Lucius Malefoy ?

Les vacances étaient arrivées, réjouissant certains élèves, mais pas tous. Drago se tenait debout avec sa valise devant le Poudlard Express, près d'Hermione. Cette dernière ne tenait plus en place, souriant sans cesse et parlant avec Harry.

Lui et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé. Le blond était vraiment heureux de voir la joie de sa petite-amie, mais de son côté il n'était pas vraiment enjoué. Sa mère lui manquait, certes, mais son père... il redoutait de le revoir. Il allait enfin leur avouer sa relation avec Hermione, mais sa réaction future l'effrayait un peu.

« Drago, pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? » demanda Hermione, l'extirpant de ses pensées.

Il secoua la tête et força un sourire.

« Pour rien. Je pensais, c'est tout. »

Au même-moment, Ginny les rejoignit. Harry riva son regard sur elle.

« J'ai essayé de convaincre Ron, mais sous aucun prétexte il ne veut vous rejoindre.

-Ce n'est qu'un idiot. » murmura Hermione.

Drago lui jeta un regard inquiet : il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de ses amis par sa faute. Plus tard, elle risquerait de lui en vouloir.

« Il est incapable d'accepter que Drago ait changé, soupira Harry.

-Il ne peut pas continuer comme ça, répliqua Ginny en secouant sa tête rousse. On va bien comprendre comment le faire changer d'avis. »

Hermione croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, exaspérée, et Drago l'attira contre lui.

« Je suis heureuse avec toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'accepter ? »

Il ne répondit rien, incapable de trouver une réponse correcte. Drago avait été horrible avec eux, il voulait bien l'admettre, mais il avait changé, fait des efforts. La preuve, Harry et lui s'entendaient presque bien, maintenant.

« Il est rancunier. » finit-il par dire, caressant ses cheveux.

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard : ils devaient trouver un moyen de le faire revenir à la raison.

Drago remarqua leur regard, mais il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. S'ils voulaient convaincre Ron que Drago était bel et bien différent, il ne comptait pas les aider : il avait peur, qu'au contraire, une intervention de sa part ne gâche tout.


End file.
